scrap bookV2
by Raistlin22
Summary: a scrap book where i put my ideas for some song that i will make in the future.Now Version 2 :!©Copyright Charles Payant© no reproduction or use whitout my concent
1. scrap V2

Copyright ©Charles Payant

No reproduction or use authorized without my consent

My values are stronger than my needs

That's something that some will never achieve

----------------------------------------------------------

Emotion are worthless

Don't show them

You will only get burn by them

------------------------------------------------------------

Open it up

Shut you mind off

They will show you what to do

What to like

That it is right

What is wrong

How to be like them, to be liked

-----------------------------------------------------------------

We live this fast paced life

Loose the time to do the thing we liked

And so we go on

Everyone should be on Valium

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She said I was to nice

Keep on living your nice little lie

But don't come back crawling for me

When he leave you and that you feel empty and dry

I won't be there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cant stop myself from thinking

Sometime it make me feel like I want to pull my head from my shoulders

I wish I could stop it

Will it make me more or less complete

It will make me feel empty

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those chains

Those links

They keep parts of me trapped within

But I've got to go on

Living through the good

Like the worst of days

Keep on looking for ways

When I may break free from this prison that keep locked part of my soul

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until the day when I see the sun shining through

I'm waiting for that day

Ill just continue pretending everything is ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decided that I would not make the first step.

Then I met you and it felt so right.

But still I hold unto the promise I made whit my flesh ,my heart ,my soul

Even taught it disturb me driving me to the edge of insanity.

-------

Vows on the soul are stronger than these feelings

that left me hoping ,

trembling ,

hating

I got to hold to down to my words

If I should break them

I would be no better then people that are living false pretence

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This feeling leave me confuse

All that I have to give

That I keep locked inside

In the end they are all bottling up inside

Menacing my chest from exploding into pieces

Transforming what was best

into this madness.

---------------------------------------------------------

Then they turn to hate.

On my self

Got to repeat to myself

What I did was right! X2

Even taught it left a part of me bleeding

---------------------------------------------------------

And that these wounds will heal

And what I did was the right thing.

----------------------------------------------------

So mutch love to give

No one that whant it

Tear my chest open

Rip my heart from it

Crush it so I don't feel shit anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------

Let's turn these cries to laughter

Together there's nothing we can't conquer.

----------------------------------------------------------

Destruction ,she brings it, whit one smile

Making rose a painfully sweet feeling

-------------------------------------------------------------

You've been through a lot of raining days

Some part of your soul you've looked away

Took the key and destroyed it

So you would never feel betrayed again by this sweetest of pain

Your petals are now dead and decayed

Those feelings (that you gave )

Seamed so real X2

In my mind confusion, brought by those illusions

And Has long as my blood runs red

Never again, will I be mislead

By these fake people

That are nothing but playing roles

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Memory they fade away

they will always stay

the good like the bad

i just cant seem to manage it .

they were the best time that we had

------------------------------

Feelings can be sweet and sour

I've let them all go away in a blazing fire

am i right or am i wrong

save me from this fire

cant seem to get the anwser on my own

its driving me insane

i just cant get there on my own

ill be numb until someone save me from

this void i am

i whant to feal the pain like the joy

but i have lost the key

and im whaiting for someone to save me

Save ME!!!!

save me (fade out)...


	2. Trapped fire

Feelings can be sweet and sour

I've let them all go away in a blazing fire

am i right or am i wrong

cant seem to get the anwser on my own

save me from this fire that consuming me

making boild my feelings locked up inside

Menacing my chest from exploding into pieces

Transforming what was best

into this madness.

But I've got to go on

Living through the good

Like the worst of days

Keep on looking for ways

When I may break free from this prison that keep locked part of my soul

Utill then ill be numb until someone help save me from

this void i have becaume

i whant to feal the pain like the joy

i have lost the key to the prison of the dept of my soul

and im whaiting for someone to help me get the key so I can be free

from Those chains

Those links

That are keeping these feelings

that left me trembling ,hoping

trapped within.


End file.
